


Ghastly April's Fools

by w_x_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No exemption for criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghastly April's Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Happy Fools' Day!

There's a shrill noise echoing in the warehouse and Sebastian knows that it is his phone but he can't answer it because his hands are otherwise busy and to be honest he has no fucking clue where his phone is.

 

“Oi,” he calls out as he spots one of the younger men who looks particularly confused and out of place. “Grab my phone.”

 

“Y-yes, S-sir,” the guy stutters before he turns and searches for the phone.

 

 _For the love of God,_ Sebastian thinks as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Who is it?” he prompts when the guy finally finds his phone and walks over to Sebastian.

 

“It, uh, says 'Boss',” he squeaks.

 

“Answer it,” Sebastian instructs.

 

“I-uh,” he squeaks, looking around like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Now,” Sebastian gruffly demands as he sinks his hands deeper.

 

“Y-yes, S-sir,” he answers as he fumbles with the phone before it stops ringing.

 

“Speaker,” Sebastian prompts.

 

“- you?” Sebastian only hears the end of the question but he knows what it is.

 

“Boss,” he says first of all, letting it sink in so that Jim knows he has an audience and therefore to take care with his words.

 

“Your target is still alive,” Jim conveys in a displeased tone.

 

“I will find another window, sir,” he tacks on the title for the show of respect referring to the fact that it had been very difficult to find a window to kill his target because the target was so well protected. “Text him the address,” Sebastian instructs to the man still holding his phone. “Something came up. I apologize for not telling you earlier.”

 

Jim tuts, and Sebastian fights the urge to rolls his eyes.

 

“Who needs to suffer?” Jim asks.

 

“Yorf,” Sebastian answers without batting an eyelash. “The flavour of the secondary product has been ruined and is not salvageable, plus I'd say 95% of the primary product is still unaccounted for, however we are searching for them in the mix that is the secondary product with what I believe to be flour and baby formula, although to be honest it is not looking good, from what I counted there were 12 plus trucks of it.”

 

“You are looking for about two hundred diamonds in twelve plus trucks filled with coffee beans, flour and baby formula?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ghastly April's Fools,” Jim complains in irritation.

 

“Not even criminals are exempted,” Sebastian agrees with a wince.


End file.
